Muertos vivientes
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Pequeño oneshot One shot Naruhina/ -Porque tardaste tanto tiempo en llegar?... -Porque tardaste tanto tiempo en encontrarme?


**Ohayou minna-San! Este oneshot lo escribi para un reto, que no gane hehe pero espero que le agrade de todas formas. Lo habia quitado pero creo que finalmente lo dejare en linea... en fin... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muertos vivientes**

La multitud empezaba a asfixiarlo, jaló un poco su corbata para poder respirar mejor, el ambiente le pesaba, como si algo con una fuerza sobrenatural rondara el lugar. La sala de exposición presentaba hermosas pinturas de grandes artistas impresionistas, solo algunos murmullos lograban traspasar el silencio que llegaba a instalarse de vez en cuando en la sala, mientras los visitantes apreciaban aquellas obras de arte.

Sus ojos azules dejaron de fijar el cuadro _Impresión, sol naciente_ de Monet, para caer en unos grandes ojos grises. Sus miradas se habían atraído como imanes, encontrándose simultáneamente.

La vio desviar su mirada e intentó imitarla, pero sus ojos volvieron, incapaces de separarse, la chispa provocada por estos mismos hicieron que sus corazones bombearan intensamente la sangre que fluía dentro de ellos, provocándoles un calor intenso que se apodero de sus cuerpos, un suspiro repentino los despertó, les pareció en ese instante, del eterno sueño en el que se encontraban, haciéndoles sentir por primera vez lo que era sentirse vivos.

Caminó hacia la siguiente obra, y ella hizo lo mismo del lado opuesto, dándose la espalda. Intentaron ignorar la mágica chispa que los había despertado, pero sus cuerpos se negaban a obedecer lo que la razón dictaba.

El pecho del joven empezó a retumbar con tal intensidad que pensó que colapsaría en algún momento si no la miraba una vez más.

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza para soportar el deseo incontrolable de voltearse hacia él y dejar de sentir el dolor que no verlo le estaba provocando.

Sus corazones protestaban.

Los segundos en frente de esas pinturas les parecieron un abismo infernal del cual no saldrían jamás e intentaron no perderse en el enorme vacío que acababa de instalarse en sus pechos. Sus cuerpos parecían añorar carisias que jamás habían sentido, se sentían morir poco a poco por obligar a sus cuerpos a ignorarse.

Al moverse a la siguiente pintura, se cruzaron, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y sus almas volvieron a ellos, dándoles, una vez más, la libertad de respirar con tranquilidad. Se alejaron cada uno hacia la siguiente pintura para continuar su propio recorrido, sin dejarse un segundo. La gente pasaba entre ellos, haciéndoles romper de vez en cuando el contacto visual que los mantenía unidos y desesperados se volvían a buscar, como si de eso dependieran sus vidas.

_**El**_

_-Jamás creí en el amor a primera vista. Siempre he vivido con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, no doy un paso en falso, cada cosa la medito, cada cosa la calculo, el amor a primera vista, no existe._

_**Ella**_

_-Yo tampoco jamás he creído en el amor a primero vista. Eso es para los insensatos. Creo que el amor se gana poco a poco, con el tiempo llegas a sentir cariño y respeto, no, el amor a primera vista no existe… Entonces, dime… ¿Por qué no puedo apartar la vista de ti? Mi corazón se encoge y me duele el pecho de tan solo intentarlo._

_**El**_

_-No lo sé, lo único que puedo decir es que eres tú… puedo verlo en tus ojos, esa mirada cristalina, llena de vida y ternura. Esa tímida y amable sonrisa que adornan tus delicados labios, ese leve sonrojo de tus mejillas…eres hermosa, perfecta, tal como siempre lo había imaginado. _

_**Ella**_

_-Sí, eres tú…también lo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos, esa mirada azul que irradia bondad, esa leve curvatura que haces con tus labios que te hacen ver tan seguro de ti mismo, tu rostro completo respira tranquilidad…eres exactamente como lo había soñado._

_**El**_

_-¿Cómo puede alguien enamorarse de una perfecta desconocida? Nunca creí que esto me pasaría. No, a alguien como yo, que siempre ha sido una persona racional, no puede pasarle esto, pero no puedo apartar la vista de ti…Mi corazón late enloquecido como jamás lo había hecho. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Muero por ir a hablarte, por llevarte fuera de este lugar, por robarte en este mismo instante sin pensar en las consecuencias y amanecer a tu lado…no sé si lo que siento es solo algo efímero, o algo que sentiré para siempre, pero en estos momentos, siento que si te dejo ir, moriré…_

_**Ella**_

_-No me preguntes a mí, es la primera vez que me pasa. Morir de amor, nunca lo creí posible…Lo que estoy sintiendo debe de ser pecado, nadie puede enamorarse tan perdidamente de alguien sin ni siquiera conocerlo. Pero esto lo siento tal real…Muero por qué te acerques a mí, muero por qué me lleves fuera de aquí, por olvidarme de quien soy y huir contigo, dormir esta noche entre tus brazos y quizás el resto de mi vida también… ¿Por qué me duele apartarme de ti? … ¿Cómo puedo desearte tanto sin conocerte? Esto está mal, no puedo, no debo…y ahora, ¿Qué sucederá conmigo? ¿Acaso pasare el resto de mi vida arrepintiéndome por ser tan cobarde? _

_**El **_

_-Yo lo haré, me arrepentiré toda mi vida por mi cobardía, por dejarte ir, cuando se encuentra a alguien como tú, no debes dejarla ir nunca…pero yo lo haré…lo siento, lo siento tanto, aunque mi deseo es tenerte para mí, me es imposible, me equivoque…escogí con la cabeza, lo que se debe escoger con el corazón, ahora tengo a alguien a quien cuidar…prometí dedicar mi vida a ello, y es algo a lo que jamás podre renunciar, no puedo fallarle ¿Porque tardaste tanto tiempo en llegar?_

_**Ella**_

_-Me desespere…el miedo a envejecer sola hace escoger precipitadamente lo que uno debe esperar con paciencia. Yo…ahora tengo que dedicar mi vida a ellos, jamás podría dejarlos, han sido mi vida en todos estos años, no se puede botar a la basura tanto esfuerzo y dedicación…lo siento…lo siento tanto... ¿Porque tardaste tanto tiempo en encontrarme?_

_**El**_

_-Perdóname, perdóname por ser tan cobarde, quizás en otro tiempo, quizás en otro lugar, quien sabe dónde estaremos en algunos años, quizás nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse…la vida suele dar muchas vueltas…_

_**Ella**_

_-Quizás…el único consuelo que nos queda es el: quizás. Me duele._

_**El**_

_-Me duele…Has llegado a mi vida…_

_**Ella**_

_-…Has llegado a mi vida…_

-¿Hinata, nos vamos? Tu padre ha de estar desesperado con los niños… – Voltio hacia su esposo, intentando ocultar sus ojos adoloridos con una sonrisa fingida, asintió sin decir palabra por el nudo de dolor que sentía en la garganta. El joven de cabello negro la tomo por la cintura para escoltarla hasta la salida, sin percibir nada.

-¿Naruto, qué miras así? – ronroneo una chica de larga cabellera rosa, el joven la miró, intentando ocultar el dolor que estaba sintiendo por dejarla ir, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, le sonrió a su esposa.

-Nada…vámonos a casa, me siento un poco mal…

Antes de salir de la sala de exposición lo miró de reojo, él hizo lo mismo. Sus caminos se encontraron por solo unos instantes, pero tardarían, estaban seguros, una eternidad en olvidar lo que ambos habían sentido en ese breve momento. Sabían que jamás volverían a sentirlo, ni siquiera en mil años. Sus miradas pronto perderían el contacto visual y sus almas parecían quebrarse en mil pedazos por dentro al percibir lo inevitable…

_**Ambos**_

…_Demasiado tarde…_

Pensaron, girándose en caminos opuestos, odiando al tiempo y al destino, quedando totalmente vulnerables y desconsolados por tan cruel jugada de la vida, se alejaron, perdiendo la chispa que los había encendido, sus miradas apagándose, sintiendo el intenso frio que envolvía poco a poco sus cuerpos, sus latidos disminuyendo de intensidad lentamente…morirían en vida, morirían de amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leerme! **

**Espero que les haya gustado, bueno, no siempre podemos estar con la persona que amamos por varias circunstancias de la vida. **

**Si les ha gustado, Rejalanme un review!**

**Y les deseo un hermosos dia o una feliz noches, segun donde se encuentren en este planeta!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
